Pokémon: The Type Wild Tournament!
by xDigitalx
Summary: On an island where no human has ever stepped foot, a king has perished, and a tournament is being held to see who is worthy of becoming the next King. Can a young Riolu overcome the odds and fulfill his destiny to become King of Wild Island?


**Pokémon: The Type Wild Tournament**

Introduction: The Island of Wild Pokémon

There are many human civilizations scattered around the regions of the world. Many cities in the regions known to humans as: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. These humans tend to capture and remove Pokémon from their natural habitat. Whether for pets, friends, tools or battle partners, it matters not. These constant interactions with humans have caused the natural order of things to shift. Once, Pokémon were independent. The majority were powerful enough to hold their own, survive on their own, and look after any families or territory that they may have to protect. Since that time, however, humans have started interacting with the Pokémon of the world. This gradually softened the Pokémon so that some were unable to fend for themselves, leading them to believe that they required humans to live fulfilled lives. However, this is the farthest fact from the truth. In fact…it is humans that have always needed the Pokémon.

All across the world, humans have abused the power of Pokémon. Whether for personal gain, tools, slaves, or even the larger goals of taking over the world, they would find some way to use Pokémon in their quest for dominance. Although not all humans are evil, too many are. And there would be very few world domination attempts that could possibly succeed without the aid of the Pokémon world. Even the mightiest groups of humans forming various groups of differing goals would easily fail in their attempts if it weren't for Pokémon being on their side. Because of this, not only have the Pokémon begun to rely on human emotion, morale, and personality, but humans have come to start relying on the presence of Pokémon to do all of their own dirty work just as the Pokémon most often do without hesitation because of misplaced loyalty and priorities.

Humans, however, are not to blame for this change in nature. For they are merely just like the Pokémon; trying their hardest to survive and make the best out of any situation they might come across. However, it still comes as a fact that humans are beginning to corrupt the very way of Pokémon life; the way it was originally intended. As such…a large amount of Pokémon in the world have crossed a vast sea in hopes of finding a land that was out of the reach of humans so that they could live their life the way they had always meant to: without the interference of an outside world. Long since has such a land been found. A large island, roughly one-half the size of the land the humans call the continent of Hoenn. This island has become known to the migrated Pokémon as Wild Island. The ruler of the island was unanimously decided. A great warrior king named Dammarye, a furious Scizor of amazing strength. It was said that he had even challenged, and successfully defeated, even some Pokémon of legend. Truly he was the best choice for the spot.

However, ever since the foundation of the island, many years have passed…and just recently…the great warrior-king Dammarye…was killed. He was found dead in his very own throne room by his subjects. From the condition of the throne room itself, it was obvious that a high-level battle had taken place, obviously resulting in Dammarye's loss. But who could possibly best such a powerful ruler? It remains unknown…but an investigation team headed by Aldo Macabre, the most intelligent being on the island, has started looking into the situation. But their investigations turn up nothing yet. However, there is a more pressing matter at hand than even the king's death. And that is the aftermath of the king's destruction. Who would take his place? Surely there was nobody fool enough to step into the same spot that had been occupied by a powerful Pokémon…who wound up dead.

It was then that it was discovered. The final note written by Dammarye himself was discovered by the investigation team. It was apparent from the note that Dammarye somehow knew his time was short, and rushed to get this written. What was written? It was a statement declaring how to determine the next King of Wild Island. A tournament would be held in the arena built in the center of the island. Any Pokémon worldwide that decided to fight for this position were welcome to come and challenge the tournament. The winner would become the rightful ruler of the land: The King of Wild Island. And now…the battle for power is beginning. Type Wild has begun!

**Post-author's notes:** This is nothing more than a fan-made story of a fun downloadable game that I have long-since discovered. Pokémon Type: Wild was always a fun game to play for me…so I decided to develop my own plot and find a way to involve the Type Wild fighting-genre game play. However, I am in no way claiming Pokémon Type Wild as my own. The only thing here that is mine and mine alone is the plot of this story. And now, I hope you come to enjoy it. =}


End file.
